


FMA Misc Shorts

by HK44



Series: Misc Shorts [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shorts, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HK44/pseuds/HK44
Summary: Series of RoyEd shorts from tumblr I'm moving over
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: Misc Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043859
Kudos: 1





	1. 16/4/20

“Something the matter, Fullmetal?” Roy said

Edward had been standing in his office for the last hour or so. Halfway through yet another rant about how much he disliked being thrown around got the military’s purpose when he had other things to do (namely finding a philosopher’s stone), he’d suddenly stopped. This wasn’t out of the ordinary for him. Sometimes he got so into a tangent it stopped making sense to the other person and him.

After five minutes passed by without a peep however, Roy was concerned. Had the powers that be finally killed Ed for being so hotly vocal about the place he worked? It would be mercy if he did. Any other superior would’ve put him in his place but Riza had stated at Roy for a full minute after stressing the importance of the papers she was giving him and he decided it was for the best to divert all focus on them and as minimal focus as necessary of literally anything else.

Staring at Ed over the rim of his glasses, he noticed him suddenly burning a shade darker than normal. The moment their eyes met, Ed choked and immediately averted his gaze, twisting around.

“Nothing’s the matter, Colonel,” he grumbled after a quick second before storming towards Roy’s desk and grabbing the assignment laid out for him.

His eyes snapped fast to Roy’s face, lingering far too long on his eyes

“When’d you get those?” he huffed, snapping a quick but lazy point to the frames on Roy’s face. “Make you look all the rest of these old bastards.”

Now disgruntled, Roy rolled his eyes and returned to his papers. “Apparently repeated exposure to bright flames is a downside of my alchemy,” he mused. “I’m required to wear these to remain in active duty.” He flicked piece stemming over his ear. “It’s bothersome when I forget them but I suppose that’s all part of the adjustment period.”

“Hawkeye has backup for you, don’t she?” Ed asked, still staring pointedly at Roy’s face.

“Of course,” Roy grumbled, thinking of the last two weeks where he’d either forgotten them or broken them and she’d whip out one from her pocket or folder the moment she noticed without him having to say a word. One time, he sat down on them and she walked in with a new pair before he could even call her into his office.

Honestly, Roy would probably be dead by now if it wasn’t for her.

Ed snorted and fiddled awkwardly with his braid, finally getting off Roy’s desk. He dropped his gaze and muttered, “Looks nice” before immediately burning a shade darker again and bolting out of the room so fast the door slammed shut and the walls shook.

Roy stared after him then smirked low to himself. Maybe he would have to do a quick in-person checkup during Ed’s assignment. And maybe he’d make doubly sure to bring the glasses.


	2. 21/11/19 - Underage Warning

Roy dreams about discipling the smallest Elric. It’d be so simple. Just hoist his ungrateful ass over Roy’s lap in the midst of another tyraid and beat his tiny ass black and blue.

Would Edward cry? Would he fight back or accept punishment? Would he snark or scream or go silent in the shock of it all?

Roy knows he’s fucked the fifth time he thinks about it. He thinks about Ed’s blonde hair getting wrapped between his fingers and imagines yanking back that head, forcing him to still and go quiet lest he tear open his throat with the force of his shouting.

It’s halfway through Edward’s rant about why Roy was slapped with a bill to rebuild four solid blocks of some nowhere city far outside of Central that he realizes he’s hard. Edward’s braid has gone loose in his storming. It’s stubbornly holding shape even as undresses down the length of his neck and all Roy can think about is shoving the teen over his desk and making him _cry_.

Digging his fingers into that hair and pulling back so hard he could see the tension of hairs pulling at Ed’s skin.

Can one really blame him if he dismisses Ed early and shamefully jacks off to the thought of being the one to finally put that rowdy, irritating and yet fustratingly gorgeous teen in his place mere seconds later behind his desk?

 _Shit_ , he thinks as he comes off his high, too quick and too early, all the signs of finally falling into his age. _What the hell is wrong with me?_

He politely declines to answer.


	3. 20/7/20

Roy would never considered himself a taken man. He was free to do as he pleased, within the scope of the law, as all others were. He could venture out wherever he liked, take home whoever he pleased, drink and eat whatever passed his fancy.

Then Edward Elric fell into his life.

It was easier when he was young and scrawny. His voice was a reedy nuisance. He barely filled out the guady jacket he wore and his boots barely made an indent on his already suffering height.

But now he was a teen, six months back from an excursion up north, his skin was tanned dark from the neverending sun. His muscles were toned. His hair was longer than it had been when it left, thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. The hair tie was snapped over his wrist.

He yawned and dropped his report on Roy’s desk. “It’s been two days, Colonel, of non-stop travel.” Ed blindly reached out for Alphone behind him. “I’m going to sleep in the barracks. Al can brief you.”

Alphonse gave a nervous little metal squeak as he waved shyly. He always pulled himself inwards and waved whenever mentioned as though his shiny armor and towering height was unnoticeable.

Roy swallowed around the lump in his throat. Ed paused, eyebrow quirking. The boy - a boy, he was a _boy_ \- was excellent at seeing things, understanding puzzles. He was oblivious to concepts like emotion, rest, calm, but the moment he sensed something odd about someone or something, he barreled into it until it cracked open, exposed for his pleasure.

Roy dropped his gaze and cleared his throat. “That’s fine, Fullmetal. Take your rest.” He opened the report file. “Alphonse, please take a seat.”

Edward leaned back. For a moment, his brows were furrowed, contemplating. Then he relaxed, a thin and sleepy smile stretching over his lips. He patted Alphonse’s shoulder before leaving.

Roy watched him walk away. His hips swayed uncharacteristically as he moved. And when he turned out through the open door, he sent a smirk Roy’s way and a subtle shake of his head, his hair fluttering soft around his face, framing him.

The door slammed shut.

Roy’s stomach flopped.

_He knew._


	4. 24/7/20 - Underage Warning

Roy locked the door to his office behind him. His heart was racing. Blood pounded through his veins - almost thundering his head a cacophony of anger and disbelief.

“Fullmetal,” he growled through gritted teeth as he turned. “What in the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“Come on, Colonel,” Ed said, his voice light, teasing. “Don’t tell me you’ve never been seduced before.” He smirked. “Are you a blushing virgin?”

Walking into his office to find his fifteen year old underlying spread across his desk wearing his clothes wasn’t how the evening was supposed to go. Ed’s hair had been pulled loose from his signature braid. It cascading down his shoulders like a golden waterfall.

“I have been seduced,” Roy huffed. Frustrated he ran his fingers through his hair observing the windows around them - blinds pulled down and shut. “I had an astounding record in my trainee days.”

Ed’s eyes glittered with amusement.

As Roy approached the desk, Ed slid up and swung his legs over the edge. “I do believe I gave you a key to my house for this specific reason.” He pressed his hands to the desk. Ed may have hated his height but Roy loved being able to crowd the teen beneath him. “You’re putting me at great risk, Edward.”

Ed rolled his eyes. Instead of reaching forward - no, he never made the first move - he began to fiddle with the buttons to the coat - _Roy’s coat_ \- he wore. Each one popped open slow, nimble fingers, metal against metal. Roy felt his throat dry as inches of smooth tanned skin began to reveal itself.

Roy grabbed his jaw before he could finish. It was very clear he was wearing nothing else. “You’re playing a dangerous game here, Fullmetal.”

Ed peeled his fingers off. “Lucky for me, I tend to win those kinds of games.” He reached up and pushed his hands through Roy’s hair roughly. “But you know that, don’t you, Colonel?”

The growl that elicited from him was instinctive, unintended, but Ed’s eyes fluttered under the sound, his grip solidifying where his hands had stopped. Roy yanked him up until they were pressed against each other, Ed’s legs quickly making haste to wrap around Roy’s waist. Roy leaned down, biting deep into the crook of Ed’s neck. Whatever excuse he used for the marks left behind, Roy never knew. To be honest, he didn’t even care.

Ed may have been a dog of the military like the rest of them but he was Roy’s personal _pet_.

Ed groaned, his voice low, cracking. “You gonna fuck me right here, Colonel? Can’t even wait to take me home first.” His breath tickled the outside of Roy’s ear. “Fucking filthy bastard, aren’t you?”

“Shut up.”

Leaning in, Ed grinned and whispered, “Make me.”

It was easy to push him into the already cleared desk. He shoved his gloved fingers into Ed’s mouth. He squirmed under the sudden force but didn’t fight back, just let Roy rip open the last few buttons to the coat.

Roy let his fingertips spark just enough to be threatening. _Don’t make a sound._

Ed rolled his eyes and reached up, hands grasping, but eyes playful, expression please. Roy took in the sight of him, flushed, chest heaving, mouth slick around Roy’s fingers. He grinned viciously.

Then descended like a hawk on it’s next meal.


End file.
